Re Nevermore
by gatordog
Summary: After filling his final purpose, Gabriel Reyes has passed on now that his soul is satisfied. At lest he thought it was over, now as a lowly goblin he must strive towards the top if he has any change of living in the new world he gets reborn in.


Day 1

The pain…

It was finally gone…

He never felt so relieved, after he had finally killed Morrison and Ana his shattered sprite had finally been able to rest. Sure the rest of the now newly assembled overwatch would take their places, but finally the last of the remnants of the old generation had been weeded out.

Even with Reinhardt and Torbjorn their it didn't matter; they were both even older the he was so the two weren't going to be around much longer. Plus they were both followers; they could never lead the new generation

While thinking back to his final kills he suddenly felt a bit of guilt.

While he was finally dying it had been in the arms of his fellow talon members,he didn't think much of it at that moment but now after a few seconds of being dead he finally noticed the expressions on their faces.

There were tears….they were sade.

His teammates; Widowmaker, Doomfist, Moira, and finally Sombra.

They were crying….they were crying because he was dying.

Why would they be crying for him he was the Reaper, a monster of a dead man with the sole purpose of destroying overwatch.

He was just that wasn't he?

Thinking back all he could remember were the times he got mad at Sombra for joking around or pranking him, training with Doomfist, playing that lab rat for Moira, and killing people with Widowmaker.

Those couldn't be the reason for them crying over his body would it.

Then he remembered other memories; the times he cooked meals with Sombra even though he didn't eat, talked with Doomfist about philosophy even though it didn't apply to him, a dead man, danced with Widowmaker even though movement caused his body more pain, and finally praised Moira for her work even though it was the reason he was a monster in the first place and in constant pain.

They weren't crying for Reaper….they were crying for Gabriel Reyes... their teammate….

The thought would have brought the man to tears if he wasn't just some floating soul.

Goodbye...Goodbye Akande Ogundimu...Goodbye Amelie Lacroix….Goodbye Moira O' Deorain...and Goodbye Olivia Colomar.

It was nice to die in the arms of friends….

* * *

 **Day 1**

Coldness

Coldness was all I felt.

When I died I didn't think hell would be so cold, then again I never really believed in it even though I was a former catholic like Moira.

Opening my eyes I was meet with myself looking up at some sort of cave, it had stalactites of ice and stone above me.

Before I could move something grabbed him, suddenly the face of an ugly old green skin women with slightly pointed ears faced me.

 _Ugh she looks like those goblins in those video games Sombra plays._

Trying to break out of the old woman's hold I was surprised that I couldn't!

"Oh my you can already open your eyes, and your not even crying, what a strange little boy you are….I'll think I'll call you GoblinGabe."

 **[Name Gabe given!]**

 _The Fuck!_

Before I could respond tiredness suddenly creeped up to me and I started to fall asleep again.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Walking up again I was meet with the same ceiling full of stalactites, calming himself down like a good soldier I looked around myself and to my surprise I was surrounded by a bunch of ugly green goblin babies!

 _What the heck?_

Looking down at myself I was meet to the horror that I had green skin!

 _I got reincarnated as a stupid goblin…._

* * *

Goblin Nana was currently happily coming out of the treasure room with a light skip in her old step, and a red flush on her wrinkled old cheeks .

She had finished naming the last few newborn goblins this morning due to it being her job as the oldest goblin in the clan and she had just came back from _Relaxing_ from a hard day work.

 _ ***Spanish cursing and baby nonsense***_

Hearing strange noises goblin Nana headed toward the nursery.

The infants shouldn't be in danger since they were near the treasure room and the farthest away from the caves entrance.

 _So what is that noise?_

Heading towards the nursery she came to the sight of one of the baby goblins awake and practically yelling in some foreign sounding language.

"Oh my what has gotten you in such a ruckus."

Wandering over the old goblin picked up the infant to see that is was Gabe; the strange goblin Nana discovered awake for a few minutes before going back to sleep yesterday even though he was only a day old.

"Now now child no crying I'm here, now what's wrong with you?"

Baby Gabe just stared at her with angrey looking eyes which was surprising since in all her years living she never seen a baby goblin that looked like a pissed of adult goblin.

"Ohh my what such anger in your eyes, do you need a changing or something?"

Grabbing the cloth the old women lifted it up to see his behind while said baby gave out a squeak in shock.

Putting it back down she was greeted again with an even angrier expression while the baby goblin grew red in the face.

"Uhh I guess you're just an angry baby, don't be such a grouch by tomorrow you'll be old enough to run around all you want."

Ignoring the small goblins confusion the elder put him back down now that he wasn't having a tantrum and headed off out the door.

* * *

After being silenced with even more questions, I started to look around, the cave I was in seemed to pretty big, big enough to hold one or two cars in it if it was a garage. Around me seem to be about 29 other baby goblins and each of them seem to also be covered in some cloths. The cloths were rather heavy which made since since they appeared to be in a very cold climate since their exhaled breath could be seen in the air in front of them.

While he could be thinking of how or why he was like this Gabriel Reyes wasn't someone who pondered on the unknown and probably unanswered so he began thinking of what he could do know.

 _Alright first things first am I in some sort of video game?_ He had distinctly seen a bar screen before he fell back asleep. Now either it was a figment of his imagination since the goblin hage didn't seem to react to it or it was something normal for just him or everyone else to see. If it's anything like those games that Sombra liked to play RP..something were it was extremely customisable then you could view the " _states_ " of his "character".

Right as the word came into his mind a large purple screen appeared.

 **Name; Gabe**

 **Level;0{Newborn}**

 **Titles;[Reaper]**

 **Race;Goblin**

 **Abilities;**

 **Wraith Form;Lv.0- Become a shadow for a short period of time. While in this form, you take no damage and are able to pass through enemies, but cannot use weapons or use other abilities.**

 **Shadow Step;Lv.0-After marking a destination, user disappears and reappears at that location.**

 **Reaping;Lv**. **0-Steal health and Mana by damaging others or touching them.**

 **Minor Cold Immunity Lv. Max**

 **Hibernating**

 **Skills;**

 **Marine Corps Martial Art Program(MCMAP)Lv.[Locked]**

 **US Army Combatives Program Lv. [Locked]**

 **Krav Maga Lv. [Locked]**

 **Dambe Lv. [Locked]**

 **HP;20/20**

 **MP;40/40**

 **STR;2**

 **SPE;3**

 **VIT;3**

 **DEX;2**

 **INT;3**

 **WIS;4**

Seeing the familiar title he was given he tried to mentally click it and suddenly sentences came up.

 **[Reaper]-A title of your former life that gives you access to your former abilities as the Reaper; it turns your body back to the time when your body is in a constant state of decay and regeneration at a hyper accelerated rate.**

So his past could never left behind even after death;looking at his abilities he noticed he had his former powers of Shadow Step, Wraith form, and even his Reaping ability.

 _But what's with the minor cold immunity and hibernation?_

Clicking it two other progress bars of light with text opened next to the abilities.

 **Due to living in a Taiga Biome you were naturally born with a minor resistance to the cold however that doesn't make you immune to it nor does it make you resistant to ice magic; it just means you'll have a harder time getting frostbite or a cold.**

 **Having been born in the Taiga Biome like most creatures that live their, you have gained the ability to hibernate during long periods of winter so you can survive however this ability must be willingly activated and has a max time of 3 mounths.**

Seeing that his curiosity was satisfied, he mentally clicked out of those two extra text boxes and started looking over his states again. Observing the screen he noticed something that brought back memories; in his skills were list of the four main martial arts he knew that made up his fighting style.

The Martial art programs he learned his time in the military with Jack, Krav Maga when he later meet Ana in Overwatch, and finally Dambe one of the fighting styles Akande knew that he taught him.

 _But why were they locked?_

Could it be because he was still an infant and he couldn't naturally move around at his age; then what about his abilities, how was it he could still use them.

Feeling tired once again, the former human closed his statutes screen and decided he would solve this tomorrow as the man closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 3**

Waking up I came to the discovery that I had grown up; looking at my body had grown up to 3'5, about the size of an elementary school student,grabbing the cloth on the flour I used it as a loincloth since I didn't have anything else to cover me and had to use it as temporary clothes.

Seeing such a difference I decided to check my status again.

 **Name; Gabe**

 **Level;0{Young Adult}**

 **Titles;[Reaper]**

 **Race;Goblin**

 **Abilities;**

 **Wraith From;Lv.0- Become a shadow for a short period of time. While in this form, you take no damage and are able to pass through enemies, but cannot use weapons or use other abilities.**

 **Shadow Step;Lv.0-After marking a destination, user disappears and reappears at that location.**

 **Reaping;Lv**. **0-Steal health and Mana by damaging others or by touching them.**

 **Minoar Cold Affinity Lv. Max**

 **Hibernating**

 **Skills;**

 **Marine Corps Martial Art Program(MCMAP)Lv.0**

 **US Army Combatives Program Lv.0**

 **Krav Maga Lv.0**

 **Dambe Lv.0**

 **HP;20/20**

 **MP;40/40**

 **STR;2**

 **SPE;3**

 **VIT;3**

 **DEX;2**

 **INT;3**

 **WIS;4**

It seems his theory was right, he now had access to his martial art skills. Seeing him being titled as young adult brought some confusion but then he realized why, he was a **[Goblin]** a week race that in order to survive long in the world had to develop faster than normal people since unlike humans, their at the bottom of the food chain.

Looking around he noticed that the other goblins of his generation were already up, they were for the most part seem to be looking for food and eating the moss on the walls and large insects. Looking around he saw some of the same moss the other goblins were eating and he grabbed a handful of it and started chowing down.

Slightly cringing at the taste he ignored it as it went down his throat as he got back up and started to do some stretches.

 _While here I should probably find the limits to my body and practice my form, then I should explore the rest of the cave._

 **[Gabe Leveled Up]**

 **Krav Maga Lv.1-2**

 **Dambe Lv.1-2**

 **[Gabe Leveled Up]**

 **Krav Maga Lv.1-2**

 **Dambe Lv.1-2**

 **Day 4**

After experimenting yesterday he decided he wanted to eat something that wasn't moss.

"You want something else? Then go hunting, if you don't work you don't eat, also come back before dark, higher level monsters and animals appear more frequently in the dark."

Thanking an older goblin for the information, Gabe headed back to his nursery with two clubs in his hands as he went to look for a partner or rather partners. Searching the cave he found his perfect partners; two goblins one male named Knots who while as stupid as the rest of the kids his age he had a higher DEX and STR then the rest when he asked, the other was a female goblin by the name of Juvia who had a higher INT and SPE than everyone else so he decided to recruit the two as suitable minions.

"Hey you to want to go hunting."

Goblin Knots got excited and caught the woden club he tossed at him with ease while Juvia gave him a confused look as she caught the other one.

"But Goblin-Gabe were not strong enough to go hunting, were only 4 days old after all."

"Relax will work as a team and avoid the higher leveled animals in the forest."

That seem to calm the girls nerves somewhat and the to followed him towards the caves entrance, older goblins gave us weird looks though he mainly ignored them and continued walking.

"My young ones where are you heading off to?

Turning to our sides we saw Goblin-Nana near the entrance with a curious expression on her face.

"Hunting."

That earned a small laugh from the old women and that itself would of earned her a shotgun round to her face if Reaper had his guns now, but he didn't and he had to swallow his pride and take the laughter. While walking out of the cave and into the cold forest ahead, his palms were already starting to evaporate slightly;black smoke started appearing on his palms as he will'd his hands back into a physical state.

Even without the pain he could tell his condition was still the same; he needed to "feed" or he was going to fall apart, while he still had a couple of days before it came a problem he wasn't one to wait at the last minute.

"Hey Goblin Gabe why don't you have a weapon?"

"I don't need one…"

No he didn't need a weapon to kill something, with his knowledge in hand to hand combat and his Reaping abilities he wouldn't need to kill his prey with blunt force.

While he couldn't test out his Shadow Step and his Wraith Form or he would gather unneeded attention(he didn't have the strength yet to kill off all the goblins in his tribe, plus there was more information that needed to be gathered about the world and Nana was the only person as of yet that would willingly give it to him for free) and when he practiced with his reaping ability he seem to be limited to only touch and the life draining was quit slow on the grubs in the cave so he concluded that his former abilities needed to be used more and "leveled up" in order to get them back to their former glory or even possibly make them even stronger due to his lack of knowing its limitations in this new world.

After some tracking and avoiding the larger predators like the **[Bone Hounds]** ; they looked like Demonic St. Bernards with bone spikes spewing out like armour on their backs, and the **[Four-Arm Grizzly Bears]**. They knew about them since Nana had all the young goblins being taught basics like what food to look for and what predators to avoid. Unlike regular goblins who were taught by experiencing it themself, since they lived in a area that snows half of the year, monsters,animals, and all other races tended to be stronger than the average creature/race in other biomes in order to survive, so goblins here tend to teach their younger generation in order to increase their survivability rate to average in other areas.

Currently they were hunting winter Jackalopes which were the easiest animals for a **[Goblin]** to hunt though most young goblins don't attempt to hunt them until they were several weeks old and were smarter.

However gabriel Reyes the former super soldier wasn't going to spend weeks eating grubs and moss, he was hungry for food, and rabbit was currently on the menu.

Finding some fresh tracks, he found a small one near a tree, silently ordering the two, they surrounded it and when the rabbit saw the two it tried to bolt away from them but just ended up into his hands. Not giving it the chance to try and bite or stab him, the former grim reaper immediately activated his ability and slowly the rabbit stopped moving; smoke started appearing out of its body though no smell came from the creature as its innards shriveled up though only Gabe knew what was happening to its insides.

"Hey what happening to it?!"

"Relax Juvia I'm just eating it"

"But we were supposed to share it!"

"Ya Im hungry Gabe!"

Seeing my pawns angry, I sighed before breaking off its antlers and handing them to each of them as they started to eat the bones like rock candy; man a goblins stomach could eat anything!

"Relax you two we still have a couple of hours before sundown, will hunt for more Jackolps, I already had my fill."

 **[Gabe Leveled Up]**

 **Reaping;Lv0-1**

 **[Knots Leveled Up]**

 **[Juvia Leveled Up]**

 **[Gabe Leveled Up]**

 **Reaping;Lv1-2**

 **[Knots Leveled Up]**

 **[Juvia Leveled Up]**

 **Hours Later;**

After some more hunting, we had caught 4 small rabbits and one medium rabbit, the two happily ate 3 of the rabbits with him eating the fourth so the two would stop questioning me about why he didn't eat the other rabbit. The last one was for goblin Nana mainly so he could rub it in her stupid face that he could hunt, Gabriel Reyes wasn't a man who liked being laughed at and especially criticized of his skills. He did however break of the antlers from the medium sized deer to see if he could take it apart and mack some spears or at very least a small hunting knife to use to skin the animals next time.

"Alright that's enough, let's return to the cave with the last rabbit and some firewood."

"Why firewood?"

Goblin-Juvia asked as she carried the medium sized rabbit since he couldn't trust Goblin-Knots to not try and snack on it so he was helping him carry firewood back to the cave.

"Gobin-Nana spoke of teaching us how to build a fire in tomorrow's lesson, I want to offer her the rabbit to bribe her into teaching us how to make a fire today."

The statement was partially true with the other reason of rubbing said rabbit into the old woman's face but the two didn't need to know that.

Upon reaching the cave we were meet with surprised faces from the older generation and aww from the goblins from our generation as Juvia carried the rabbit in behind us, some of the the goblins from our generation were even licking their lips looking at it.

"My my aren't you three full of surprises,never seen a goblin being able to hunt jackalope days after their born." Nana spoke in surprise, she looked impressed and was surprised when Juvia handed the rabbit into her hands.

"Its was Goblin Gabe's idea,he was the one that showed us how to hunt the rabbits easily, he even wanted to give you the biggest one we caught so you could teach us how to make a fire early."

"Ya,ya goblin Gabe's supper cool,we caught 6 rabbits today!"

"My my, so your the source of this, shouldn't be surprised you are a strange one, but I'm a lady of her debts, come, come children let me teach you three how to properly start and manage a fire, you even brought some wood for us to use, quit prepared aren't you."

Waddling off the trio followed the old women as she lead them off to a nearby cave that blasted them with warmth, inside appeared to be the the fire area with dozens of small campfires. Their they could see the older generation smoking their meals and even some of them were turning it into jerky so they could eat it for later. Upon seeing them they looked like they were about to scare them off but backed away when they noticed Goblin-Nana escorting them.

"This is the one of the main rooms the older generation sleeps and eats in, your generation is going to move into one of these in a couple of days; it's were most goblins hibernate in the winter and cook any food they can get their hands on."

Picking a deserted spot, she then started to teach them the basics of making a fire, while Knots was having a little harder time getting it, Juvia and Gabe were taking it all in as they helped make a fire pit and started making their own fire from Nanas instructions.

After a few minutes they had their own fire glowing and the old women brought out an obsidian knife and started cutting the rabbit apart and roasting it on some of the stronger sticks. Sitting on opposites sides, Gabe sat on the other side of the fire right in front of the old goblin while Juvia and Knots sat to his right and left,they were cooking two rabbit legs Nana gave them as they looked at the meat as it cooked with slight drool coming from their mouths from the smell.

She had offered him a leg to but he denied it, his hunger was already filled and he had no desire to gorge himself.

"So can you tell more about this world?"

"...You're a strange one you know that."

The response to his question got him to raise an eyebrow while not taking his eyes off the women as he slapped away Knot's and Juvia's hands from grabbing their food while it was still cooking.

"What do you mean by that…"

"You were able to figure out how to hunt and was able to make a team to do it; Goblins in nature are very selfish and greedy, it takes years of living and surviving that a goblin manages to somewhat control these urges to work with their fellow goblins."

"Then I guess I'm just someone who sees the bigger picture faster than others, plus I rather work with others if It meant I wasn't going to have to eat grubs and moss for the rest of my life. Now then are you or are you not going to tell more about this world."

"Fine fine...now let's see where to start."

"How about the level system, Juvia and Knots were ecstatic when they leveled up so I know I'm not the only one seeing it."

"Ahh yes the level system was created for us by the gods to measure our abilities and skills while also giving many races the opportunity to rank up into a stronger form."

"Rank up?"

"Yes if a **[Goblin]** were to reach the max level of 100 it can have the opportunity to turn into a **[Hobgoblin]** and if said Hobgoblin reached level 100 they may evolve again and turn into an **[Ogre]** or **[Half-lord]** and so on and so forth, with each rank up one becomes stronger and more abilities can appear."

"Amazing so can anybody rank up."

"No, not all races can rank up, **[Humans]** and **[Dwarfs]** can't rank up however they do have something just as powerful; the Jobs System."

"Jobs System?"

"Yes it allows humans and dwarfs to gain multiple skills or jobs that give them abilities, they strengthen them by merely working with it everyday and opportunities to get even better jobs that give them boost in power appear over time and training. All in all it gives them more versatility and customization then rank up however rank up is powerful on its own right."

"So where are the hobgoblins and ogres then and why aren't you one."

"Well it takes years to rank up and most don't, like me for example I'm merely an **[Elite Goblin],** not as strong as a **[Hobgoblin]** but stronger than the average **[Goblin]** , you parents are out with the raiding party and few of them that are **[Hobgoblins]** they should be coming back in a couple weeks; the one time I seen a hobgoblin become a **[Ogre]** , he left the cave and never came back, couldn't blame him, he had the power to stand alone and he choose to."

"I see…"

Deep in thought at the information he didn't bother to stop his two subordinates as they grabbed their now completely cooked rabbit legs and chowed down on them while smiling at the increased flavor compared to eating their rabbits raw earlier.

"So what about the area around us? We know of the wild animals,but are their any civilizations?, do we have any partnerships?"

"Partnerships? Na nobody trusts us goblins, they think of us as too dumb and selfish to think of us on equal ground, it doesn't help that were the lowest when it comes to ranking. As for our neighbors, thiers the **[Black Iron Dwarf]** village further in the mountains, the **[Frost Elves]** that live on the other side of the forest past the river that cuts right through it, And even further than that thiers the human settlements, I heard of rumors of **[Ice Giants]** living in the mountains as well but never seen them so I'm not so sure. That's about it, other places are too far to travel for a goblin alone and the elf village and the human settlements won't take kindly of you entering their homes."

"What about the Black Iron Dwarf village?"

"They may let you in, though unless you want them to see you as a stupid goblin I suggest you wait until you have some better clothing, I'll be teaching you guys later on how to make clothes so you'll have to wait until then."

"Thank you that is very helpful."

Suddenly the former soldier felt two weights on him, turning to his sides he saw that Juvia had fell asleep as was using his leg as a pillow while Knots was leaning on his shoulder also asleep.

"It seems that those two are tuckered out, you should get some sleep to, its getting dark and I have to go and take account of all the goblins."

With that the old women left him to attend to the fire, all while he processed what he just learned.

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **Name; Gabe**

 **Level;15**

 **Titles;[Reaper]**

 **Race;Goblin**

 **Abilities;**

 **Wraith From;Lv.3- Become a shadow for a short period of time. While in this form, you take no damage and are able to pass through enemies, but cannot use weapons or use other abilities.**

 **Shadow Step;Lv.3-After marking a destination, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location.**

 **Reaping;Lv**. **5-Steal health and Mana by damaging others.**

 **Minoar Cold Affinity Lv. Max**

 **Hibernating**

 **Skills;**

 **Marine Corps Martial Art Program(MCMAP)Lv.5**

 **US Army Combatives Program Lv.5**

 **Krav Maga Lv. 10**

 **Dambe Lv. 10**

 **HP;40/40**

 **MP;85/85**

 **STR;4**

 **SPE;6**

 **VIT;6**

 **DEX;4**

 **INT;6**

 **WIS;8**

Gabe sighed as he viewed his stats, while much larger than any goblin in his generation, he was still not yet high as the adults in the cave that were level 30 at the lowest, the current highest level was Nana and she was to old that her states were lower in the physical side while overly high in the mental aspects.

The reason he knew of these states was the current black stone tablet in his hands; it was known as a **Stats View Tablet** or S.V.T for short. Nana spok how it was used by guilds and kingdoms military to view states of others who touch it. S.V.T had different levels of quality with the one he had in his hands only showing the person **Name** , **Level** , **Physical & Mental States**, and didn't show a person's **skills** , **race** , **Hp,Mp** ,or **titles.** Those were more rarer and expensive only used by the strongest of adventures guilds or organizations. The one he had was stolen before Nana was even born and was kept in the treasure room since it was rarely used.

He had bribed the old women with another rabbit and was now allowed to use it as he pleased,currently he was using it on his subordinates.

 **Name;Knots**

 **Lv.7**

 **STR;4**

 **SPE;2**

 **VIT;4**

 **DEX;2**

 **INT;1**

 **WIS;1**

 **Name;Juvia**

 **Lv. 6**

 **STR;2**

 **SPE;2**

 **VIT;2**

 **DEX;4**

 **INT;2**

 **WIS;1**

Their states...were not pleasing to see.

Questions were going threw his head;why were they such a lower level then him,why were all the gobins in his generation lower than Lv 4….

"Giblin Gabe let's go hunting I'm bored and Knots says he's hungry are you done with your _training_ "

"Yes just give me a….."

It suddenly hit him as he looked up towards the girl before putting down the tablet, he ignored the girl as he headed off to were the most goblins were. Looking into the room he was meet with the similar sight of golins talking around fires as they ate. At first he thought nothing of it but now that he was paying attention he finally realised why it was now standing out to him; it was the only thing he seen them do rather than hunting ever since he could walk!

 _They don't train._

It explained why he was such a high level compared to everyone else in his generation, unlike Juvia and Knots who hunted like him and yet weren't near his level still; he trained his body with his martial arts and his reaping abilities, doing so strengthened and raised his skills forcing him to level up even faster!

This made sense,most people tend to not have the desire to improve themselves, instead they follow a routine of survival,hunt eat sleep,hunt eat sleep. It was why few beame **[Hobgoblins]** , they must have either hunted higher level prey then the average or fought each other for fun raising their levels.

A twisted grin fell on the once walking corpses face.

Turning around he faced Juvia who followed him after he left their part of the the cave, his grin startled her as his expression gave her a confused and uneasy look.

"Are you alright Goblin Gabe?"

"Peachy…."

 **Hours Latter…**

*pant**pant**pant*

*pant**pant**pant*

Gabe grew a smile on his face when he looked down at his two subordinates, they were both on the ground with scratches and bruises on their bodies. He had currently been working the crap out of them after making them run multiple laps around the woods, made them do pushups with the food they hunted earlier on their backs, make them practice basic fighting stances, and icing on the cake;fight him in hand on hand combate.

He had made them circle threw all these activities multiple times in intervals to work their bodies to their max. He even went from level 15 to level 18 during it.

Picking up the S.V.T again he pointed it at them and grined at the results.

 **Name;Knots**

 **Lv.12**

 **STR;5**

 **SPE;3**

 **VIT;5**

 **DEX;3**

 **INT;3**

 **WIS;2**

 **Name;Juvia**

 **Lv. 11**

 **STR;3**

 **SPE;4**

 **VIT;3**

 **DEX;4**

 **INT;4**

 **WIS;2**

While he didnt level up as much as when he did training alone he made the twos levels skyrocket, this was good since it would give him a challenge and increase his level further while making hunting more efficient.

Satisfied he dragged the two exhausted goblins towards their side of the cave, he ignored the weird looks of the older goblins and the sorry expressions some of the younger generation were giving the two he was dragging.

They were important, the other goblins were not so; he dumped the two in front of the fire as he opened his self made backpack made from the hide of the largest jackalope they hunted. Inside was several smaller jacklops that the two with surprising about of energy ate in a fast pace forgetting to cook it as they ripped the meat to shreds.

"Shesh we already went hunting earlier, why are you acting like you been starving for weeks."

"Well we wouldn't be like this if you didn't decide to torture us!"

"Well we wouldn't be like this if you didn't decide to torture us!"

The two yelled at him earning the reapers cold glare being flashed at them shutting them up as they finished stuffing their faces. Seeing their scared faces caused him to stop glaring and sigh at their complaints.

"Look its not for me this is for you guys; if you don't train you both have smaller chances of surviving out their. You need to increase your levels as fast as possible if you want to make it fare in life as a goblin."

Seeing the two confused expressions,the man sighed at their lack of understanding, forgetting that they were newborns and they were goblins; they weren't going to naturally figure it out.

"*Sigh* Look Nana told me that the average goblins levels up 5 levels each year on average so that's the majority, most goblins don't live up to the maximum age of 20 so most never get the chance to rank up at level 100. I notice however that most goblins don't train their bodies instead they just go hunting and raiding, that means all this open time is wasted when it could be used to level up. Just today with some training you two are a full 2 years ahead of the other goblins in our generation, that means you two have a better chance then the rest af them of living. Do you see why now?"

The two looked at me and concentrated, I thought they might blow a gasket before they pulled together what I said before Juvia and and Knots finally put the pictures together.

"Wow Goblin Gabe your super cool, you figured this out so fast!"

He was then again talked to the ground by the two as he attempted to prey their arms off him as he actually felt something before he shoved the two off him.

"Ya ya, calm down you two and rest up we're going hunting for more dangerous prey tomorrow."

"Ok!"

"Ok!"

* * *

 **Day 7**

We went out hunting again, but this time we had an agenda.

During our morning warm up exercises Goblin Nana came to talk to use, she said that last night some of the older goblins had come back after being attacked by some **[Bone Wolfs]** , she then said she noticed that a handful of the goblins in our generation had not returned the last two days. She theorized that the wolfs must have gotten to them and she warns them to not go near their new territory for their safety. After that she left and I then went and started to plan out how I would kill the entire pack of wolves.

While I held no bond with those goblins, I hated the idea of future pawns or minions being wasted before they could have come to use. Plus he didn't want a threat that close to their base for safety reasons and he wanted to see what wolf meat taste like in this world.

At the moment I was alone, it was mid-day and I was heading towards the wolf's territory were Nana had predicted were their den might be.

I soon came upon their den, their was 20 of them in total, from what I could remember they were D-Rank monsters compared to him which was a **[Goblin]** ; an F-Rank monster like the jackalope. Meaning that they were stronger and higher leveled than them and me, however they weren't fighting normals goblins, they were fighting a spirit of a man who took on tanks and squadrons of soldiers with powerful firearms and training in his 50's!

"Come here you stupid mutts…"

Making the first strike, I brought out a spear I made with some of the Jackalope antlers, and with one smooth throw, hit one of the wolfs right in the stomach alerting the rest of my presence with its howls of pain.

I quickly turn around and tail out of their as the sound of barking behind me I beelined towards the traps ahead. Using shadow stepping a few feet I heard the yelps of a few dogs getting strung up in the air. Looking behind me I saw that the snare traps had caught 5 of them but that still left 15.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to work for it…_

Heading for a different direction I quickly got into wraith form as two wolfs caught up to me, they fazed right thru me as they lunged at me giving me time to unwraith and stab the two in their necks killing them.

Running even faster I soon made it to my last trap, seeing my two minions ready, both had their weapons and the rope ready. With all my might I ran as fast as a could and jumped to the rop as the wolfs appeared right behind me.

*Whomp*

*Dog whining sounds*

Just then the ground under us broke down leading to all the wolfs to fall into a bed of wooden spikes. I ignored their wines as they died bleeding from their new large stab wounds. Going up the rope I was meet with the two excited and amazed expressions of my subordinates. Their aww at the simple strategy made me almost roll my eyes as I dusted off the dirt on me.

"Well looks like we're done, lets go kill the ones…."

*Rawr*

Suddenly in barely out of instinct I blocked the bite of a wolf with my arms, hissing at the pain as I fell to the ground holding back the neck with my arms as it tired to go for another bite. Just as I was about to use my reaping ability the dog got hit on the head by a club getting it off of me. Getting up I was surprised to see my two subordinates had started clubbing the wolf repeatedly hitting it until both their clubs were covered in its blood and its body stopped moving.

 _Guess these guys are good for something after all._

After they finished killing the dog Juvia ran to my side to inspect the my wound to my annoyance.

"Goblin Gabe are you alright, should we go get Goblin Nana to fix it up?"

Ripping my arm out of their hands I was about to tell her to knock it off but I stopped seeing as she had a look of concern on her face making me feel a little regetable for my rude action.

But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm fine the wound will heal in a few hours, lets just go kill off the ones that are trapped and gather the corpses.

 **1 Hour latter**

Looking down at my work I couldn't help but feel a little proud of my work.

We had killed the last five wolves pretty easily, then we gatherd their corpses from the ones in the pit trap and started using the rope we used to make a chain of dead wolves locked together.

We planed to drag all the meat and fur to the cave to stockpile food for latter and use the fur to make warmer clothes. With this we would have a week's worth of food for the three of use allowing me to train them without needing to take breaks to hunt.

But that wasn't the best part of the operation.

 **[Goblin Gabe Lv.32]**

 **[Giblin Knots Lv 30]**

 **[Goblin Juvia Lv.29]**

Our levels had skyrocketed, getting numbers this large from just hunting 20 of these D-Rank animals was amazing, now with this discovery I knew we needed to start hunting bigger and higher level prey. It would increase our levels much faster then just hunting F-Rank jackalopes.

"Alright time to head back home."

* * *

 **Day 8**

"Looks like its raining today"

Looking out side I was meet with the pillage of rain, Nana spoke about how it was getting closer to winter, she talks about how it might start to snow in a couple of months. When winter comes most goblins tend to hibernate due to the difficulty of finding food that wasn't higher then C-Rank to eat so instead of risking hunting larger prey they decided to sleep throughout most of winter.

That makes the need to increase our training even more so, if we were going to last thru the winter without hibernating, we were going to need to rank up before winter came if we were going to be able to hunt the stronger food.

"Goblin Gabe come back over here, you were the one that wanted new clothes."

"Coming…"

Walking back into the cave I followed Juvia to our part of the cave, their we were meet with goblin Nana and Knots who were both surrounded by the wolf pelts and large clay jars filled with our wolf meat.

When we had brought back the wolf corpses yesterday, the old goblin women was surprised that we had killed all of them. After explaining my strategy, she praized us for our creative plan before making a deal; Nana had in possession some magic pots an old hobgoblin mage made for her. They would preserve the meat inside them without needing to refrigerate them so we wouldn't have to turn it all into jerky to use for latter.

She offered us two pots if we gave her some of the wolfs meat; after the begging of my two pawns I relented and traded for the two pots.

Now Nana was teaching us how to make clothes wich would have taken years for other goblins since it took goblins years to figure out how to hunt large enough animals to make something larger than a hat or socks to make something useful from the skins.

"What's wrong Goblin Gabe?"

"...Nothing...let's just get back to making some warmer clothes."

I spoke to her avoiding making eye contact with her or even looking at her direction, sitting down I faced the old women as she taught us how to properly sew.

Getting to work he had to hold back looking over to her as he worked on making his hoodie(hey he was a sucker for sweaters!), he had never noticed it at first since he was mostly thinking of how to get stronger and training the two, but now that they had time on their hand he noticed something about goblin Juvia; she was fully grown!

He didn't fully realise that with goblins having a fast growth rate, it also meant that it took them only days to fully sexually mature as well!

He discovered this fact yesterday when he got back from dragging the wolf's bodies back to the cave, during the time gutting and skinning them he realized he needed to take a leak.

Excusing himself he went off to go bleed his bladder when he came across an embarrassing sight; a male goblin getting some head from a female goblin! At first he was surprised they would be doing this so close to the others but then I noticed something; the female goblin was one of the goblins in his generation!

After that weird discovery he went off to find Goblin Nana for some answers.

"Oh that, that happens all the time, when goblins start out, they sometimes can't find enough food to eat so females offer sexual favors to the older male goblins in exchange for some of their food; I'm surprised you're just figuring this out now, thought the female goblins of your generation might have tried seduce you already, I wonder why they haven't yet?"

Ignoring the female goblins last comment, the new information brought him a problem; he had been noticing the female form of his minion Juvia and all the other females of his generation.

While the man had already experienced puberty once the fromer dead man did not like the idea of repeating it again.

While goblins weren't the most cury of species, their hips still flared out quit a bit and their breast didn't get any bigger than B-Cups, but still he was sleeping next to a scantily clad female and he wasn't going to risk getting himself distracted by her!

...who was he kidding, he just didn't want to explain getting a boner to her or good forbid Knots!

* * *

 **Day 9**

Well yesterday was uneventful; other then making clothes and raising our levels threw training nothing out of ordinary happened. We managed to make two jackets and pants each with the wof skin, the rest we pilled near our pots to use as bedding.

I even managed to sew a single big pocket in the front of my jacket making it into a hoodie with the hood part being the wolf's head kin making it look quite nice if I didn't say so myself.

Also figured out why none of the female goblins in my generation had not tried to seduce me; Juvia seem to be scaring them off to my pleasure in knowing my subordinate was looking out for me.

Speaking of the goblins of my generation; two more of my generation never came back to the cave. That had made 6 total of the of the 30 goblins in my generation that died only a week after being full grown.

Mother nature sure was a cruel bitch to the goblins.

Anyways that wasn't what was important; what was important was the hunt.

Right now we were hunting the biggest animal in the woods that had the least likely skill to kill use.

The **[Frost Deer]**

They were big enough that they could easily trample us goblins, which meant that they were a delicacy for us goblins when ever we got out hands on them.

But that wasn't the reason I was hunting them, it was their rank.

When questioning the highest ranking animals in the forest; she said he that the highest ranked animals were the **[Frost Deer]** and **[Four-Armed Bears]** which were C-rank, which was the level Ogres were at. She also warned me of the **[Blue Frost Mountain Lion]** that lived up in the mountains, she said it was the strongest animal in the forest which was a B-Rank wich could easily kill Ogres which informed me to stay clear from the mountains for now.

So for now our plan was to hunt some **[Frost Deers]** to increase our levels again.

Currently the plan was to scare a few away from their herd to kill them one at a time; we would only be able to get a handful of them before they ran off to far from the cave to not be worth the energy and risk of carrying them back to the base.

Bringing out a Lasso made from the rope they had; the Reaper couldn't help but hold back a sigh from the memories of being forced to learn the skill when he was younger by his grandfather when his parents forced him to work with him at a rodeo when he got suspended in high school after getting into a fight.

He hated his time their; rangeling the horses and cows, picking up animal shit, and being forced to pick up the trash of the idiots who were too lazy to throw their garbage in the many trash cans laying around. But he couldn't relly forget those memories since it was were he meet his soon to be sergeant commander that would recruit him to become apart of the war and soon into the super soldier program.

Looks like all the time at the rodeo also gave him a helpful skill in his new reincarnated life.

"...get on little doggy…."

With a couple of twirls of the rop I launched the lasso towards one of the **[Frost Deers]** , it was female from the lack of horns witch made the capture much easier without them blocking the its head. Immediately as soon as the rope got around her throat she let out a surprise yelp alerting all the other deer as they all started to run off in the opposite direction the deer was howling.

Grabbing another rope while securing the other one to a tree, I threw another lasso at her head and headed towards the other direction and using all my strength to try to choke the deer as it trashed around.

"NOW YOU TWO!"

I demanded and on their qew Juvia and Knots appeared behind the bushes with spears in their hands, taking time the two aimed and stabbed the spears in one area of the deer as to lessen the damage to the hide.

After a few seconds the deer stopped moving and after making sure it wasn't breathing no more I let go and helped the two get it to the cave.

"Alright after we get this back to the cave let's go looking for that herd again."

* * *

 **Day 10**

*Sigh of relief*

" _Yesterday was a productive day"_

And it relly was, after huntting 6 more of those **[Frost Deers]** their levels skyrocketed; Juvia and Knots were now in the upper 40's while he was in the 50's after killing off a small pack of **[Bone Wofs]** and those ones actually had bones on them like what their name described meaning they were of a higher level then the one they fought before.

After that they went scavenging for materials and other monsters; like killing some **[Winter Cave Spiders]** for their webs that Nana taught them to turn to silk and string. As well as some fruits and edible plants to use as spices for their foods.

That wasn't the only thing they did, after collecting enough wood they were able to make a actual sofa using some animal skins and making cushions by filling the insides with a mix of grounded up broken bones,sand, and dry leaves. While not the most comfortable couch he ever experienced it was leagues better then laying on the cold stony floor.

Currently they were working on improving their clothes; right now I was currently trying to make some armour out of combination of **[Bone Wolfs]** and **[Frost Deer]** bones to make some armor for our group. Juvia was making some more clothes for all of use while Knots was currently being taught by Nana on how to make shoes for everyday use and for the coming winter when it snowed.

"You know you three surprise me…"

The sudden comment from the old women caught me off guard, looking up from my work I looked over to the old woman from the couch next to Juvia; Knots was in front of Nana on the floor as she went threw the steps with him on how to make snowshoes, she herself was sitting on a small cushion chair we made her in thanks for her offering extra time to teach us.

"Your told only those those who hunt eat so after just learning how to walk you three go off and catch jakelops on your first try like it was nothing, then I warn you about a dangerous pack of wolves and your response is to the next day hunt and kill the entire pack with only one member getting injured. Your then told days after how [Frost Deer] were a delictcy for us goblins since even Hobgoblins rarely succeeded in hunting them and you come back with enough to feed the entire tribe for the day."

She spoke flicking her cane in the direction to where he hide their 6 full food pots behind the couch against the wall to help protect them against other goblins trying to take some.

"Ever since day one you been doing the impossible, and inside my head I'm wondering; what are they going to do next, kill some bears take over a kingdom; in all my years of living I have never seen a trio of goblins get this far in such a short amount of time, and it's all because of you."

She spoke pointing her small wrinkly old finger at me with a serious expression on her face unlike her normal grandmotherly look she usually portrayed.

I was silent and so were my two subordinates, the only sound was our breathing at that moment and the sound of the fire that crinkled in the cave, her eyes were solely on me as I just gave her my best neutral uncaring expression.

"...and…"

"And I got a warning for you son'y, while this helps you out it also endanger you, and I'm not talking about arrogance, those that get ahead often don't realize the danger of them becoming a threat to all those around them…"

Her warning was ignored by my two subordinates as they gave the old women a weird look before going back to their work, me on the other hand thought about what she said. Looking up I observed the other goblins in the cave; while most were ignoring us, some weren't and those that were, weren't exactly looking happy for us. Some of them even had a look of jealousy at us as they eyed our stuff before they noticed me looking and looked another way, most them seem be from the younger or more inexperienced generations rather then the more wiser generations that lived more than 5 years.

 **At Night;**

You know how when you have a hangover and you feel like your heads been stabbed; well lets just say I got experience getting my head stabbed for real and alo being shot so I know the exact feeling.

And let's just it isn't a great feeling; after I died I thought I wouldn't have to experience that kind of pain again for at least a little while but I guess I was wrong.

Mainly because I woke up with a knife made of obsidian in the center of my head, getting up I looked over to see that a bunch of goblins trying to push the couch to the side to get to our food. Getting up and quickly stepping over my still sleeping subordinates I silently walked over to the group. Going for the one that was clearly leading them I silently without them noticing grabbed the back of the leader goblins head and proceed to slam him into the cold floor.

His head made a definite crake as blood started to leak out from now dead goblins skull as I stared at the rest of them in the dark room thankful for the natural night vision **[Goblins]** had.

"Now what exactly are all you idiots think your doing…"

 **End**


End file.
